parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar (The Lion King)
Scar (Taka) is an evil lion from "The Lion King". Scar '('Taka) is an evil Lion who is the main villain from Kids World's Adventures of The Lion King and one of Kids World's first enemies outside from the main Pooh continuity. He plotted to take over the Pride Lands from Mufasa with the help of his minions, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He succeeds in the takeover and the death of Mufasa, but leaves the hyenas to bungle their job in killing Simba, Scar's nephew. Many years later, Simba, with the help of Pooh and pals, returns to battle Scar and defeat him. He dies when the hyenas betray his orders to take him back up the cliff from where he fell and tear him to shreds. But fate has a way to restore the evil dictator, as due to the darkness in his heart, Scar returned as a ghost to aid Makunga, Pete, the cheetahs, and his trecherous hyena henchmen in Kids World's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Scar returned in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang In Fantasmic!, and as a member of the Inner Circle and in the Walt Disney Word version to destroy Pooh and his friends and Mickey Mouse along with Ash and his friends and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Scar appears in some of the Simba Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures films ''as he plotted to get Simba and his crew. He sent Quint, Arthur, Cecil, Shere Khan, Tublat, Lord Rothbart, Dr. Facilier and the villains to fight with the heroes. Trivia * Scar appeared in the bonus endings for ''Kids World's Adventures of Robin Hood, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp,'' Who Framed Roger Rabbit'','' All Dogs Go to Heaven'', Tangled,'' Hocus Pocus'', The Adventures of the American Rabbit,'' Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'', The Outsiders, Home Alone (along with its sequels), Aladdin and the King of Thieves,'' Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'', Problem Child ''(along with its sequels), ''Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water, Babar: The Movie, ''Plus Many More! Vice Actors: #Jeremy Irons - English #Jim Cummings (Singing Voice/Fantasmic) - English #James Horan (Kingdom Hearts/Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) - English #David Oyelowo (The Lion Guard) - English #Chiwetel Ejiofor (2019 film) - English #Haruhiko Jo - Japanese #Arnold Gelderman - Dutch #Stig Hoffmeyer - Danish #Carlos Petrel - Spanish #Sebastian Llapur - Spanish #Ricardo Solans - Spanish #Thomas Fritsch - German #Jean Piat - French #Tibor Kristóf - Hungarian #Eli Gorenstein - Hebrew Scar played Tick-Tock Crocodile in Jiminy Pan He is a crocodile Scar Played as The Dude in D.W. The Explorer He is a Fox Scar played Darth Vader in Lion Wars He is a Sith Lord Scar Played Solaris (phase 2) in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) played Eustace Bagge in Timon The Cowardly Meerkat He is a farmer Scar played Sheldon J. Plankton in SpongeDumbo, SpongeDumbo in Flying Speed Games and The Great Flying Elephant Detective and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie He is a evil hot gas plankton Scar played Percival C. Mcleach In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan Style) He is a Australian poacher Scar played The Big Bad Wolf in The Three Little Critters He is a wolf Scar played Gigan in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) Scar played the Caterpillar in Snow White in Wonderland Scar played Count Dooku in Animation Star Wars He is a Jedi-Turned-Sith Lord Scar Played In Pokemon (397Movies Animals Style) He is a Member of Scar played Zander in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a member of the Alpha Gang Scar played Archibald in Skippy in New York He is a babysitter Scar played Hector Barbossa in Animals Of The Caribbean He is a cursed pirate captain Scar played Skull Duggery in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa Scar played Farouk The Apple Vendor in Baltladdin He is an apple vendor Scar played Governor Ratcliffe in Perdithontas He is a governor Scar played Big Bad in Alice and Pinocchio He is a wolf Scar played Tai Lung in Kung Fu Meerkat He is a snow leopard Scar played The Mouse King in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse Scar Played Ben Revencroft In Bernard Doo and the Hyena Witch Scar played Razoul in Ericladdin and Olladdin He is a guard Scar played Professor Screweyes in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a professor Scar played Jafar in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Kovuladdin and Kovuladdin 2: The Return of Scar He is a sorcerer Scar played Dr. Evil Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a evil doctor Scar played Shan-Yu in Perdilan He is the leader of the Huns Scar played Lord Rothbart in The Otter Lioness He is a sorcerer Scar played Frollo in The Hunchback of Pride Rock He is a judge Scar played Jumba Jookiba in Pinkie Gongoozler aka Gooz and Sonic the Hedgehog He's a scientist and a Bounty hunter. Scar played Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Animal Style) Scar played Sir Edgar in Nala Enchanted He is an uncle Scar played Dr. Facilier in The Lioness and the Meerkat He is a voodoo magician Scar played The Huntsman in Megara White and The Seven Animals He is a huntsman Scar played Shan-Yu's Body Gaurd in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Scar played Prince John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a prince Scar played Captain Hook in Bambi Pan and SpongeBob Pan He is a pirate Scar Played Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls (Coozldane Animal Style) (Show) and (Movie) He is a Evil Monkey Scar played Darth Vader in Seal Wars He is a sith lord Scar played Mor'du in Brave (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) He is a bear Scar played Firelord Sozin in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Scar played Firelord Ozai In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Scar played Sauruman The White in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a wizard Scar Played Sa'Luk in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Scar played Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex in The Lost World: Mammal Park He is an male ''Tyrannosaurus Scar Played Clayton in Simbarzan He is a hunter Scar Played Prince Achmed in Rainbowladdin Dash He is a grumpy prince Scar Played Don Feinberg in Lion Cub Tale (Dragon Rockz Shark Tale Style) He is a Shark Scar played Maltese de Sade in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is Fat Cat's cousin Scar Played Gazeem The Thief in Dodgerladdin He is Jafar's Partner Scar Played the Lion in Jumanji (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wild Lion Scar Played Mr. Green in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Scar Played Tick Tock Crocodile in Piglet Pan Scar Played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Demon King Scar played Carface in All Animals Go to Heaven MichaelCityMaker He is an Evil Bulldog Scar played the Mean Lion in Tarzan of the Jungle 2 Scar played the Wasp Leader in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Wasp Scar played Genie Jafar in Caleladdin and Caleladdin 2: The Return of Lord Farquaad He is an evil Genie Scar Played Rasputin in Jennastasia He is a sorcerer Scar Played Shere Khan in The Space Book, The Savannah Book, and The Savannah Book 2 He is a Tiger Scar Played Stromboli in Dumbo (Pinocchio) and Leapnocchio He is a puppet master Scar Played The Bear in The Chinese and the Russian He is a vicious bear Scar Played Lotso Huggin' Bear in Beast Story 3 and Critter Story 3 He is an evil teddy bear Scar Played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Equestria Dash 2 Scar Played Raditz in Dragon Ball Z (FiverandHeather's Channel) He is Goku's Long Lost Evil Brother Scar Played Darth Maul In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) He is Sith Lord Scar played Klaw in Avengers: Age of Sweetie Bot He is a smuggler Scar Played Giovanni in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style) Scar Played Soto in School Age Scar played Strykore (Sealed Form) in Skylanders Academy (Itzahk1000 Style) Scar played Young Audrey II and Audrey II in Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style) She is a venus flytrap who eats blood and the main antagonist in Little Shop of Horrors Portrayals: *In The Wolf-Dog King Played by Steele *In The Human King (HappyEnding912 Style) Played by Jean-Claude *In The Cat King Played by Cat R. Waul *In The Aristocat King Played by Red *In The Mouse King Played by Jenner *In The Muppet King Played by Constantine *In The Elephant King Played by Mojo Jojo *In The Disney Human King Played by Amos Slade *In The Cartoon Dog King Played by Randall Boggs *In The Mammal King Played by Gaston *In The Tramp King, and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) Played by Carface *In The Pirate Boy King Played by Governor Ratcliffe *In The English King Played by Clayton *In The Russian King Played by Hades *In The Toon King, and The Felidae Cat King Played by Claudandus *In The Viking King Played by Shan-Yu *In The Bear King and The Tiger King (1994) Played by Shere Khan *In The Chinese Warrior King and The Skeleton King Played by Rasputin *In The Xiaolin King (Twilight's SpaceStar17's Style) Played By Venom (from "The Spectacular Spider-Man") *In The Womble King Played by Maximus I.Q. *In The Fairies King Played by Davy Jones *In The Human King Played By Lord Ralphscoe *In The Lion King (LionKingRulez Human Style) Played by Sa'luk *In The Sailor King Played By Captain Hook *In The Cartoon Mammal King and The Cartoon Red King He Played by Scroop *In The Space Prince King Played By The Horned King *In The Aardvark King Played By Shere Khan *In The Father King Played By Percival C. McLeach *In The Insect King Played By Hopper *In The Adult King Played By Judge Claude Frollo *In The Alligator King Played By Tick-Tock Crocodile *In The God King Played By Heinz Doofenshmirtz *In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Count Dracula. *In The Explorer King Played By Swiper *In The Cat King (Broadwaygirl918 Style), he is played by Macavity *In future parodies/spoofs of The Lion King franchise, he will be played by Audrey II Gallery: Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar in The Lion King Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar in The Lion King Scar in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Scar in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg Scarclip.png Scar.jpg Scar (The Lion King).jpg Scar as a Human.png|scar as Human Human_scar_and_esmerelda_by_kristenfan10109-d981hrt.jpg|Scar as a human with Esmerelda KH Scar.png Scar-HD.png Scar Screaming You Won't Get a Sniff Without Me.jpg|"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Scar (TLK).jpg IMG 4465.JPG Scar from Lion King.JPG Clipprsc.gif Scar calls Simba a Murderer and simba finds out truth.jpeg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1465.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1475.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3611.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9543.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9544.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9558.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9559.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5885.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5768.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5732.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5766.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5764.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5747.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5744.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5734.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5727.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5718.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9001.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9002.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9280.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9285.jpg Scar_Expected.jpg|Scar Kids World's first animal villain. New Scar.gif Be_Prepared.jpg|Be Prepared Scar is Angry.jpg Let-sleeping-crocs-lie_(472) (1).png 07b31e8fd860d92003233a308191b43f_scar-scar-lion-king-scar-clipart_466-256.gif 224f5d1bbb8b415e9cf84cfe0c4fc3ba_scar-clipart-scar2-gif-lion-king-clipart-scar_626-341.gif 576fa4441bc4ada440b07accf40295d2.jpg 984934-scar3.jpg 1451799_1422211323036_full.png cartoons2_18520_527153.jpeg clipprsc.gif clipscar.gif clipscar12.gif lk_clipart_104.gif lk_clipart_105.gif lk_clipart_107.gif lk_clipart_108.gif lk_clipart_109.gif lk_clipart_111.gif lk_clipart_112.gif Scar copy.png SCAR.png scar___lion_king_by_theoriginalginger-d54tjo7.png scar_by_izzyandmryhu-d40bpuv.png scar_by_sleepwalks-d6w9817.png Scar_lion_king.png scar_sinister.gif scar001.gif scar02-e1335716989480.gif scar2.png scar04.gif scar-clipart-Scar2.gif Scar-Clipart-scar-10101698-360-323.gif the_lion_king_scar_by_tana_jo-d76252c.png the_true_leader_of_the_lion_guard_by_camiitlk-d9qyf5h.png vlcsnap-scar-lion-king999999999999999999999340.png Live Action Scar.png|2019 Scar Scar (Live Action).jpg Scar TLG.png Sssss.jpg Scar in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Black Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Characters who burn to death Category:Singing characters Category:Thugs Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Liars Category:No Category:Masters of Evil Category:Killer Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Those eaten Category:Bullys Category:Disney Villains Category:Stupid Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Skunk's Enemies Category:Jerks Category:Devils Category:Mean Characters Category:Ranjan and Friends Characters Category:Scar and Zira Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Brother of a hero Category:Male Villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Comedians Category:Those who killed the Hero's parents Category:Traitors Category:Animal Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Kids World's Rogues Gallery Category:Kids World's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Grand Fathers Category:Ghosts Category:Kings Category:Liar Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Villain league members Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney characters Category:WILD animals Category:Angry Villains Category:Selfish Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Green eyes Category:Idiots Category:Villains with villain songs Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:British Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Dimwitted Villians Category:Comadic Jerks Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Fat Characters Category:THX Category:Black Hat Customers Category:1994 Introductions Category:Tigers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel